


Wish You Were Here

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Possibly Unrequited Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Buffy felt slightly empty as she drained her third pint of beer.





	Wish You Were Here

Buffy felt slightly empty as she drained her third pint of beer. Though she sat among friends, with Willow on one side and Xander on the other, though she was having a good time, though this was the first chance she’d had to do ‘normal’ student things, like go to a party and drink alcohol, her mind kept drifting back to the one friend who wasn’t there, her Watcher, Giles. Buffy had found her mind drifting back to him more and more since she’d been at uni, thinking of his silver fox charm and gentle manner. How she missed him.


End file.
